To Steal A Kiss
by Indomitable Spirit
Summary: Oneshot: Sessolder Rin... of course. What else is there? LOL. What would happen when Sesshoumaru steals a kiss from a sleeping girl?


**To Steal a Kiss **

Summary: One-Shot (SessXOlder Rin….of course. What else is there?!??! LOL). What would happen when Sesshoumaru steals a kiss from a sleeping girl?

Contains some explicitness ……. so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this little plot.

(**A/N:** This was partially inspired by Teela's "Where are you going?" piccie.

She is unquestionably one of the best artists I've seen and since most of her work is devoted to S/R, all the better! Her Sesshoumaru interpretation is exactly how I would imagine him in words personified. She not only makes that smirky, smexy, arrogant son of a ….(well you get the idea) totally HAWT but she also injects a less well-known but nevertheless devilishly "lighter" quality lurking underneath all that calm seriousness. Apparently, only Rin is allowed to witness this facet…lucky Rin!

Yeah to her for being Sess/Rin 'shipper. She has lots of great S/R artwork posted. So do check them out!)

_xOxOxOxOxOx _

_Should he?_

The demon lord mused silently while his golden eyes unhurriedly surveyed the slight form of the other occupant in his vast bed with an intensity of passion long denied and kept well-hidden from all others. Impatiently flicking dampened silver bangs away from his eyebrows, Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his elbow and regarded his sleeping companion pleasurably. It seemed mere moments ago that she had finally succumbed to exhaustion after a long night of his _undivided_ attention.

Contrarily, their mutually satisfying activities did not ease Sesshoumaru into the dreamless state that Rin was apparently enjoying. The soul-shattering aftermath even made _him_ feel breathless. Hell, his mind and body were still struggling to regain composure. Sesshoumaru was certain there was something markedly different about tonight's passionate interlude than any other times before. Something tantalizingly more eloquent, more evocative than any previous lovemaking sessions he'd enjoyed with his beloved human. Tonight's loving held such an unfathomable nuance of feelings, an extra depth to their loving, something unbelievably much sweeter, more erotic than it had ever been in the past. He would not be surprised if this consummation resulted in a much hoped-for heir.

His …no …._their_ firstborn.

He never thought that he would be excited about bringing a hanyou into this world of prejudices (not discounting his own ambivalent views on the matter).

_But he was._

Pre-Rin, procreation would have been more clinical, more pragmatic and completely devoided of any emotional attachments. And by rights entitled to him, the selection of his mate would have been thoroughly assessed and analyzed since the primary objective was to produce a powerful, mighty heir from powerful, mighty parents. After all, he needed to ensure his lineage's longevity.

But since he had been completely honest with himself because the human girl demanded no less, the thought of a child borne out of their love was absolutely thrilling yet duly tempered with a healthy dose of trepidation. To be Rin's child's father was a responsibility that Sesshoumaru actually looked forward to since he had never been able to visualize the face of any other man who _he_ would have allowed such intimacy with her.

_Other than himself. _

The thought of Rin being familiar with someone else had gnawed viciously at his insides when she reached that age. He could not bear to see her children bearing resemblance to someone else. As for fathering, although he was definitely rusty at this phenomenon, his love for her transcended anything else in this world. He was certain that he would be a far better father to his child than his own father had been. Sesshoumaru vowed to himself that his child would never doubt his father's support, would never have to endure tortuous mind playing, and would not have to jump through hurdles to prove his worth to attain Sesshoumaru's affection. His child already possessed Sesshomaru's love, sight unseen. Any children they were blessed with were destined to be extraordinary, of that the dog lord had no doubt.

A soft murmur turned his pleasant thoughts back to the still figure beside him while his lips twitched silently. Amusement tinged the gold eyes and softened them as they linger on the girl. Ironic how it only took a tiny slip of humanity to reduce him to a blubbering, love-sick fool. He, who all creatures feared and trembled at his name, _trembled_ when her fingers glided over his frame, lovingly touching and exploring every nooks and crannies of his body. When those slender, graceful arms wrap themselves around him, nothing else existed for Sesshoumaru.

_He adored her._

The heady scent and heat of her body were wreaking havoc with his already acute senses. Unable to help himself, his nostrils flared sensually as he inhaled her beautiful fragrance mixed with his own musk. Despite his greater stamina, Sesshoumaru was still coming to grips with his own euphoric state and was idling time watching her sleep, her delicate snoring barely audible in the quiet night. His human girl looked totally irresistible with dark lashes fanning the smooth, rose-flushed cheeks and hiding such expressive, soulful brown eyes.

Eyes that have held him captive from the first glance.

He had never considered _mud_ to be an interesting or exotic color, boring at best and dull at worst until his gaze encountered the owner of those innocent brown eyes. With apparent ease, those very same eyes had stirred his senses in ways that no one had been able to do and he doubted if anyone could ever again. Not the most articulate of creature, Sesshoumaru fervently hoped that every touch given, every look bent her way conveyed his deep and eternally abiding devotion to her.

_No complaints so far. _

So he watched her quietly and absently wondered what caused the corner of her lips to tilt unconsciously into a ghost of a smile. The girl was currently sleeping on her side facing him. With each soft inhale and exhale of her breath, he could see the gentle swell of firm breasts rise and fall in a soothing cadence.

She looked utterly delicious under a light shift which he had draped over her to keep the night chill at bay. It barely covered her torso. A totally wasted attempt. Rin invariably kicked off her blankets as wont her habits, preferring _his_ body to keep her warm. As it was, the slightly veiled form was so delectable that he could barely keep his hand off her regardless that it was only just recently that his imprint was all over the girl's body. She was absolutely perfection. Generous spirit, lively mind, stubbornly independent, unswervingly loyal.

Her _other_ attributes were not bad either, he smirked to himself. White milky skin, midnight hair, fragile shoulders, unending legs that joined narrow hips. At times, Sesshoumaru worried that she would have been unable to accommodate him. But then again, appearances often times were very misleading.

_Thank kami for that. _

Sesshoumaru could remember countless times he found himself cradled fiercely between those slim legs while tender fingers cupped his firm backside as she urged and cooed him on to bring them both to that pinnacle of joy.

And he did, time and time again and wholeheartedly.

It was always the same in their culmination. The breathless build-up, the white-hot intensity that had them both clinging helplessly to each other. Fine tremors coursing through his frame when his length joined her tight warmth as they rode out their mutual passion and letting it plunge them headlong into sweet oblivion. His desire for her only increased further when his acute hearing detected muted echoes emitted from soft throat as she murmured his name over and over like a love chant.

_No, he did not regret her at all._

_xOxOxOxOxOx_

(Start of Flashback)

When Rin turned seventeen in the hot, sultry air of this past summer, Sesshoumaru finally and deliberately damned all consequences and claimed her for his own. As it was, he had waited far too long and was almost too late because of his carelessness. He knew the tumult his decision had brought to the demon world but their needs were secondary to his and _he _neededher, desperately.

But not as a servant, not as a slave, nor as a platonic companion and certainly, kami forbid, not as a daughter. Paternal obligations were far from what he felt for this girl. Never had that instinct ever crossed his mind even for a minutest moment and therefore he was sure that she never felt the same way. If someone had to fit that mold even in the vaguest form, it would have to be Jaken. His toad servant was more like a father figure, if at all, to the human than the demon lord himself. He was merely her protector, her savior, silently efficient and lethal.

_Really, it was all her fault. _

Her fault for disregarding his taciturn demeanor, his quiet but foul temper. For all her fragile appearance, she had stormed through the fortress around his heart, had taken it as victor's spoils, had nurtured it with her love and had given it back to him infused with her essence. Her fault for being so gentle and generous with her feelings. Her fault for cocooning her devotion tightly around him. One by one, she had unknowingly swept away every objection of his feelings for her. Slowly and inexorably, Sesshoumaru found himself exchanging his vague, offhanded, impersonal front and ultimately became her counsel, her friend, her husband and her lover.

He only knew that he needed…._ached…_ for her, physically and mentally, in any and all levels of consciousness. That cold, unfeeling façade experienced a quick death when Rin was caught unaware in a dangerous incident due to his stubborn, mulish attitude.

That near-disaster mocked him for his foolishness and displayed his arrogance as mere stupidity. He thought he was invincible, omnipotent even. But the glaring truth revealed through a human child made him realize that he_ was_ even more invincible, more powerful but for a whole different set of reasons, surprisingly unselfish, and they all pointed to Rin as the culprit. This woman who had no special, magical strength, a woman who much preferred peace rather than warmongering, a woman who was extremely reluctant to pick up a weapon even to defend herself, a woman whom he could not bear the thought of harm befalling her. For her, he would have risked his own life and would have sold his own soul to ensure her life.

So, it was an almost palpable relief when he finally, silently acknowledged and surrendered his soul to her keeping. There were no more denials, no arguments of logic, and no further barriers that must be erected to keep her out. He was defeated, unequivocally.

Yet, she was _his_ to do as he pleased and he was _much _pleased with her.

Sesshoumaru vividly recalled that day of his capitulation as if it were only yesterday.

It had started out like most days on his palace grounds. The hubbub of activities signified a new dawn as the sun rose brilliantly over the horizon and the lush greenery of his landscape allowed the more poetic inhabitants of his home, like Rin, to thoroughly enjoy these simple miracles. But that day proved to be distracting since Rin was preparing for a quick journey to nearby human settlements. Rin had requested this trip in order to obtain some personal supplies and the demon lord had not refused since this was not an unfamiliar routine for her. It was just as well that this brief break was probably best to keep her from him. He _needed_ space to evaluate his burgeoning awareness of her and yet unwilling to reveal. Sesshoumaru was far too wise not to know what this awareness entailed and he could feel Rin's disquiet at the growing restlessness vibrating off of him whenever he regarded the seventeen year old. Normally, she was able to read him like an open book but this secret was so deeply guarded that the girl had no inkling. She knew very well her lord favored her in some manners since he did not suffer fools gladly (with the exception of Master Jaken) but as to what _that_ was, she had no idea.

So Rin had started her journey with a _small_ entourage as her escorts. Of course, Sesshoumaru always demanded his best guards attending Rin whenever he was unable to accompany her himself. He knew Rin preferred AhUn only as company since this would have allowed her to travel faster but she had to acquiesce because the trip could only be sanctioned when she adhered to his stipulation. Warrior, she definitely was not and he wanted to take all precautions necessary.

Well hidden from others, the dog lord was always gnawed with worry whenever his ward moved beyond his range of scent and sight although that occasion was rare. It was more for his appeasement that Sesshoumaru insisted in training Rin with some basic self-defense maneuvers. Of course, Rin was reluctant and she voiced her opinion clearly and lucidly. It was not her nature to be raised as a sword-wielding warrior to inflict harm to others. She had rather collected flowers for her lord and preferred to take care of him whenever he allowed her which was very scant. He knew she detested causing harm to another even in self-defense and it took every ounce of his logic and power of persuasion to make sway her to his way of thinking.

Despite the superiority and skill of Sesshoumaru's elite guards, the vicious attack from a seemingly endless horde of miscreant demons that ambushed Rin's party was totally unexpected. The element of surprise was superbly crafted, Sesshoumaru grimly acknowledged. They were figuratively and literally the proverbial sitting ducks, the demon lord angrily thought as he had barely reached her by the narrowest of margin despite pushing his youki to its extreme limit. While he was desperately trying to get to the girl, images of her death brought a horrific foreboding that told him he may have been too late to save the one creature that meant everything to his happiness. Bile rose swiftly and nauseously in his throat at the thought of his Rin's suffering agony at the hands of her attackers. Those youkais surely did not fully comprehend that the Lord of the West was a vengeful, vindictive, and ruthless creature when his possessions were threatened.

As his mother's warning reverberated in his ears about Tenseiga's inability to resurrect the girl for a second time, a livid crimson stained his vision. Upon arriving at the battle scene, he had witnessed her valiant attempt to ward off her attackers and it enraged him further than she was placed in that reprehensible situation. His lips thinned dangerously and the fine eyebrows furrowed into a fierce frown when he smelt her blood from wounds inflicted on her body. He could virtually taste the rich metallic iron in the air and it almost made his tongue cleave to the roof of his mouth as he tried not to empty the content of his stomach. A low rumbling came from within his body, deep and pained, despite his effort to maintain calm. The attacking demons had since sensed a powerful youki energy vibrating in the air and they momentarily stopped, unease spreading on their faces at the tangible power resonating in the air. They did not need to wonder long because a blur of white launched its bright glow in the thick of the fray and the human girl was snatched into the brilliant light. The white blur re-materialized and gently laid down his burden further away from the battle zone. Apparently, he had arrived just in the knick of time. A matter of a few more moments and Tenseiga truly would have been useless. Laying his hand on her chest, the demon lord quickly transferred some of his energy into her pulse points to sustain her a little while longer as his vengeful blood screamed for him to finish on her behalf what _they_ started.

As he rounded purposefully to face his opponents, his peripheral vision showed that his best guards were completely routed. This skirmish was a premeditated, organized ambush that was meant to harm his ward.

_Damn them all to hell._

Knuckles cracked ominously as he had raised his hand as it emitted a brilliant green glow at the claws' tips. Pure, icy, unadulterated rage rushed through his frame. Growling viciously, Sesshoumaru was unstoppable in his intent to avenge her. It was as if a part of him had separated from his body and it had stood aside to watch stoically the magnificent display of power exacted over these hapless creatures. If it were even possible, Sesshoumaru was even worst than merciless. None of the attackers were spared. Sesshoumaru finished off his opponents swiftly because there was Rin to consider and although his beast still thirsted for more, it realized she needed to be treated and he did not want to waste time toying with these fools. The battle was over before it was really begun when Sesshoumaru appeared. With the agonized screams of his defeated foes as they gurgled through slashed throats and the stinking odor of blood and death permeated his senses, Sesshomaru was then able to refocus on the girl lying in a heap under a tall oak tree some distance away.

_-xox-_

It had taken several months for her body to recover from the injuries wrought upon it. Rin knew her physical limitations compared to the demons that surrounded her party during that fateful day. Although she held no one responsible except herself for her own safety, it did not stop her lord from self-chastisement. It took Sesshoumaru longer to come to terms and forgive himself for what had happened. She knew him, knew of the burden her safety imposed on his shoulders. Rin never demanded that he protected her and the fact that it was totally and willingly done was even more amazing. In a way, Rin could not but look on this incident rather as a heaven-sent opportunity because it finally revealed the depths of his feelings for her in no uncertain terms.

Unbeknownst to Rin, as he waited and inwardly agonized over her recovery, Sesshoumaru used that time to make his promise true. He tirelessly and meticulously ferreted out and annihilated the perpetrators of the attack. Once again, cold ruthlessness was given free reign. The demon lord was well pleased that this infraction would not recur given the precise and resounding execution of his methodology of _correcting_ this problem.

Still he could not blame any other but himself for his cavalier carelessness. She was safest only with him. It was a lesson well learned and duly remembered.

The attack further highlighted the fragility of _her_ life and it pricked his conscience and put paid to his internal struggles. His objection melted away as it became clear that he was only wasting precious time due to his indecision. Precious time that she could not afford to waste.

So when he quietly announced his intention to Rin, her joy and relief found an answering expression in the golden eyes which gleamed victoriously. It was immediately afterwards that the demon lord openly declared his decision to the world at large and claimed her.

Once liberated and awakened, Sesshoumaru found his dormant appetite for her to be insatiable. He was nothing without her. She brought colors to his dull, lifeless world and made his heart beat a little faster by her mere presence.

Sesshoumaru was certain the physical side of his love for her found expression not only from cerebral knowledge but also an intuitive instinct imbedded deep inside the organ he called his heart. Never would he have thought this intimate relationship with Rin eventually became his reality. By laws of nature, humans and demons should have never merged, could never have co-existed peaceably just by the sheer incongruence of it all. Too paradoxical.

But he was secretly relieved. What would have become of him had she not been there to anchor him. He would probably have still wandered aimlessly searching for something that he did not really want and becoming more reclusive, more isolated inside his own universe. He was relieved that the girl steadfastly refused to let go of him, refused to give in to popular beliefs that they had no business being together, a weak human _female_ and a youkai, much less a Taiyoukai, and refused to let him make this all-important decision in a vacuum.

He was glad she had proven to be the more logical, sensible one and was eternally grateful she had held firm despite his numerous attempts to sway her to leave him in their past.

His Rin made him feel all sorts of never-felt-before emotions and at times he was startled by the vigor and tenacity despite all the years they spent together. He thought that the passing curiosity she presented would have waned easily away once he had discovered the mystery that was uniquely Rin. As it was, the lord had yet to accomplish that task and he was sure that he never will.

Still, despite his declarations, it had taken Sesshoumaru time to admit all he had ever wanted what wrapped up pretty neatly in such a tiny package. The knowledge frightened him at times that his entire world revolved around this little thing. She was the culmination of all he had ever wanted and also of things that he was apparently totally unaware that he needed. She answered his every supplication, his every demand, his every call unswervingly and so generously in her love for him.

She was the ultimate prize of his conquest.

(End of flashback)

_xOxOxOxOxOx_

_Should he lean even closer and take that delectable lips and savor the wonderful, sweet flavor he knew that was his alone? _

The object of his desire was asleep at his side, her gentle breathing like wisps of air cooling the heat of his skin. He had watched silently as sleep finally claimed her and the brown eyes shielded from his gaze. Sesshoumaru could not help but smirked to himself that she allowed nothing to stand between them.

Not even sleep.

The gods of slumber had acquiesced and allowed him priority to stake his own more ardent, more possessive claim on the girl. No wonder she slept so deeply now. Sesshoumaru did not have the heart to wake her up so soon again just because he found it difficult to control his own passion. But kami, how easy it was to nibble on those shell-like ears and to lick her sensitive spot at her collarbone, the one that had her shiver so delectably as he trailed kisses down the curves of her frame. She had transformed him into such a_ tactile_ creature, unceasingly compulsive to the sweet softness of her.

Pale moonlight filtered through the thin window shades caressing and gliding over the girl 's curved hips and slender waist like a faithful lover while a light breeze teased the inky tendrils of hair and cooling the slight flush that still bloomed in her cheeks. In the privacy of their room, Sesshoumaru preferred Rin to sleep in the nude with him. There was something exciting yet soothing about her silky softness. He felt both at peace and yet aroused by that simple act. The girl moved slightly dislodging her thin covering down her torso and gave the demon lord tantalizing glimpses of the treasures hidden from view and fired his imagination so that he found himself coming to full attention while his mouth watered as he envisioned sampling those delicacies once again. Involuntarily, he reached out and despite his great strength and power, his claws twined around the wavy locks as they tenderly smoothed down the silky strands while taking care not to rouse the girl before they drifted softly down her side and rested in the indent of her slim waist.

_Soft. _

Everything was so soft about her from the bottom of her heels to the tip of her head down to the mysterious dip in her navel.

He had tasted them all and enjoyed them all. Every delicious inch of her.

He was very familiar with the soft, scented valley between her breasts which he had used many times as cushion and also as sustenance as he suckled on the rose-tipped nipples. He had inhaled her fragrance and had been soothed by its nearness yet blindingly aware of his great need for her to appease him. He had often licked and nuzzled the erogenous zone between her slender stem of soft neck and shoulder and was filled with masculine pride when she moaned her ecstasy.

Not a single inch of her had escaped his ravenous attention. Yet, the girl's fulfillment never failed to be his first priority.

But she always and enthusiastically returned the favor in full abundance. She never held back. Never deny her feelings for him. For every pleasure he gave her, she gave back so much more.

She showed him love in the brilliant glow of her eyes when they fell upon him, in the way her slender frame leaned against him knowing that he was her bulwark to their enemies and that he would always pit his immense power and strength in her name, in the ways she desired him with her hands, mouth and body, encasing and engulfing him with her boundless gift of love.

Surely, Sesshoumaru did not fully reckon Rin's ability to wound him around her fingers until it was too late. His curious interest in the human girl escalated to a full-blown need that he could not do without. There was absolutely no concrete evidence or logic to explain his fascination; he realized their relationship had all the strikes against its survival but he could not tear himself away from this tiny creature that held his entire world in the smallness of her palms.

The clawed hand absently caressed the soft skin in a small circular motion while smiling gently as the girl murmured his name lightly under her breath and her own soft lips curved into a ghost of smile.

As though she felt her lord calling even in her dream state, the girl dutifully and slowly opened her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's world once again brightened as though lit by a thousand suns under her soft gaze. He watched her slowly blink the haze of sleep away from wide brown eyes.

Rin smiled sheepishly at her lord, sat up and the cover fell away as she raised slender arms above her head and stretched like a cat who was wholly satisfied with her world. She paid scant heed to her exposed state.

"Uummmhh…." She yawned delicately as the soft swell of breasts rose proudly and shoulders arched gracefully back knowing full well Sesshoumaru was entirely riveted by her every movement. She was totally unembarrassed when his eyes, distracted by her movement, involuntarily wandered lower and she saw a muscle throbbing in the lean jaw. She knew Sesshoumaru was a cold, impassive creature except to her. Certainly, the gaze bent on her was hot and an odd flame flickered at the back of the golden gaze. Rin was humbled but a small twinge of pride touched her feminine side that she was able to fuel his desire easily. Rin knew without a doubt that she was not the most beautiful girl in the world. Truly, being brown-haired and brown-eyed was nothing exciting compared to the magnificent splendor of the creature beside her. But when his eyes told her she was paramount to his happiness, and so essential to his well-being, she might as well have been and that was all that really mattered to her.

The girl then made a move as if to turn away when a lean, muscled arm snaked out and gently landed on her bare shoulder holding her immobile, the heat of his skin penetrated her flesh.

"Where are you going, my Rin?" He asked quietly, an odd gleam flashed in the golden eyes. The arm had moved down and cupped one warm breast possessively while lips grazed her soft throat as he waited for her response.

"Were you not able to rest?" The girl teased quietly, her normally husky voice darkened further still by sleep as she lean her neck sideway to grant him better access.

"Sshh, my love." He softly bade the girl, ignoring her question as he gently cradled her back down on their silken bedding.

Rin obeyed the even command as her own passion climbed to meet his. He felt her sucked in her breath at his touch and her body helplessly arched further into him as she purred softly, enjoying the sensation her lord was causing. Sesshoumaru's lips traveled down her body, blazing a path to the core of her womanhood while his hand massaged her breasts, teasing and flicking the caramel-tipped nipples until they hardened in pleasure.

"Beautiful." He said quietly, his tone reverent. She was so responsive.

Sesshoumaru had never had a lover who connected with him so instantaneously. Never had any of those previous dalliances brought him to such an intense level of sexual gratification and abandonment.

Mouth and hand worshipped the girl as he drank in her nectar. The erotic aroma and flavor of her had him groaning audibly deep in his throat and the noise vibrated through the girl's body. He watched her face changed from sleepy contentment to heated excitement while slim fingers erratically tugged at his hair when he lifted her bottom to surge his tongue deeper inside. Rin cried out her pleasure while slender hips arched up to meet his questing mouth thrust for thrust. Sesshoumaru felt her walls flutter around him and drove deeper, wringing a keening cry from her lips. Under his skillful mouth, Rin shattered around him, fragmented burst of light creating a kaleidoscope before her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked, his eyes molten in pure bliss as he watched her fall apart underneath him.

He crawled back up to her and captured her lips letting her have a taste of herself.

_Sweet._

Never breaking lip contact, he quickly maneuvered to lie back as he pulled her pliant form forward, draping the girl on top of his lean torso while dark hair cascaded down and blanketed him in a silky curtain. Taking the hint, Rin unconsciously began to rock herself against Sesshoumaru creating such blinding friction by that simple act. She broke off the kiss to gulp inhale while smiling happily as she observed a hard flush of desire stealing into the high cheekbones of his patrician face.

"My beloved, I have a need of you." His voice was raspy with desire, the physical evident of his need for her. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that his own expression reflected that same wildness since he could feel the sexual energy sweeping through his body.

To Rin, Sesshoumaru had never looked more beautiful than in these intimate moments where he was barely controlling his emotions in check. His otherworldly beauty was further enhanced when that same beautiful face was made more vulnerable, more oddly human by the raw hunger and want that flitted over the normally impassive features. Rin loved these times when she was sole witness to the open display of his emotions.

To others, he was always the inscrutable, ruthless leader.

But she knew better.

On the rare occasions that Sesshoumaru did sleep, Rin had inadvertently stumbled on his secret. Those instances revealed an almost panic-stricken restlessness that had locked the sinewy muscles on his body even more rigid as some unnamed fear gripped his unconscious state. Rin eventually realized it had something to do with her when her name was murmured past the lord's lips as his hand blindly sought her presence. Answering his silent plea, Rin had melted against him and felt it shuddered in sharp relief. The muttering gradually ceased as claws anxiously and instinctively stroked the soft, warm skin. The rough caresses finally grew calmer as he absorbed peace from her stillness. She had never told him about these episodes knowing intuitively that he would be most displeased with himself for lacking control even in sleep. But Rin treasured these moments because they seemed to be the only times that _she_ was able to protect him from harm, albeit imagined, when he was at his most vulnerable.

As a rule, her Sesshoumaru showed no such weaknesses, mentally or physically, during waking hours that Rin cherished what little comfort she could bring to her lord in the darkness of night. It was confounding and she marveled at what her fate could have been in a life without him. It was inherent and immersed in his blood that his mate should be a powerful and strong demon female, one who could have fulfilled the promise of powerful offspring. Of course, all races flourished from the notion of the survival of the fittest. It was only logical that the more influential and powerful taiyoukai ensured their continued existence by selecting a mate who was closely aligned in strength and power and her lord was no exception to that rule.

Yet, he chose the weakest of the weak, the most fragile being to take under his wings.

Yes. He was most certainly the most beautiful demon she had ever met but deep down, Rin would always remember and love both the forlorn creature that had clung so desperately to her in the nights as well as this imperious creature who bowed to no other.

-xox-

At the present, the said imperious creature was basking in his own awareness as excitement thrummed through every blood vessel, every pore of his skin. He could feel the heat rising in his body and the facial stripes jagged while his vision rimmed in scarlet. The normal stoic demeanor was discarded separating the regal lord from the primal beast. Strange, though, that in his pinnacle of lust, he had never lost recognition of Rin, his youki forbidding harm to her.

But then again, he admitted with a small smirk. She was, after all, his life mate. The one chosen above all others. His inner youki knew better than to harm her.

Sesshoumaru watched full awareness flooded her eyes and an answering gleam of excitement sparked in him. He could feel Rin sliding sensuously across his body to settle as she raised herself upright and straddled his lean hips while slender fingers touched and caressed the firm muscular frame of her mate and causing her mate to close his eyes and savor the wonderful feeling of her silken skin.

Rin's carnal knowledge of her lord meant that she knew he was firmly muscled despite his slender built but without an ounce of spare flesh on him. Perhaps he looked even leaner and even more intimidating because he was so tall. She barely reached his shoulder in height and it gave her such a sense of security in his embrace when his imposing frame completely cover hers. But she knew beneath that lean frame was steely strength but it also held unending gentleness where she was concerned. He had not changed. A noble, proud creature, her lord was unconquerable and he demanded and usually got his way. Rin could never have continued to follow him had she not realized there was integrity and compassion hidden inside the outer shell.

Sesshoumaru felt her hips settled and the muscle of his underbelly jumped at the intimate contact while resisting the wild urge to immediately impale her to him and assuage his needs. A frisson of pleasure danced along his nerve endings as he felt her sensuously slide her petite body to rain gentle kisses on the crescent moon on his forehead and he was ready to growl out at the pure lustful sensation she was causing. The kisses were innocent enough but her body teased him like a siren at every contact point to his own body. Long fingers found themselves abruptly tangled in the dark masses of her hair and he tugged none too gently at the silky strands, pulling her head back and exposing the fine skin of the girl's neck and breasts to his avid gaze. He kept his eyes locked with her gaze, watching closely her eyes darkening as her passion increased. No doubt she could also see his arousal in the ways his eyes narrowed in response to her erotic movements. Full lovely breasts swayed provocatively and he could see the beat of her heart pulsing madly away in the fragile throat. Compulsively, hard lips hungrily traveled down the long column of soft flesh and devoured one velvet globe into the heat of his mouth. He kissed the fleshy mound, licked around the sensitive nipple until it pebbled and he could feel Rin writhing above him. His fangs delicately nipped at the caramel tip before clamping down to suckle her breast. The action of his mouth found an answering rhythm to Rin's hips as she undulated in a motion as old as time while rubbing against his harden flesh as words and moans of love fell from her lips.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin hiss in deep pleasure at the warm and wet sensation elicited from his mouth and her hands frantically pulled at his own locks, tangling in their thick luxury. He could feel her heart sped up as the beats frantically transmitted into his mouth and he growled again, a rich dark timber that vibrated deep in his chest.

Rin's hand had moved down and boldly taken his length into her warm palm and she delicately stroked and caressed him and he stiffened further groaning into her breast. Sesshoumaru remembered back to their first time when he was fully exposed to her. He had watched her eyes widened in surprise but not fright as she licked her suddenly dry lips. Rin later confessed that she had waited so long for their intimacy to initiate so that by the time it happened, she was eager and ready to be guided by him. Such innocent confession only served to heighten his desire to show and teach her everything. Of course, he had seen curiosity in those brown orbs as she edged closer. He had known what she was about to do and he had shivered at the thought of being held by her, his body felt as if it was on fire waiting for that delight. When her timid fingers finally wrapped gently around him, Sesshoumaru had hissed in great pleasure at the contact as he gritted out her name. Startled and thinking that she had hurt him, the girl started to remove her fingers when his hand clamped over hers as he shook his head while whispering his enjoyment to her. She had seemed to gain confidence at his words but blushed adorably as he encouraged her further by peppering kisses on her neck and instructing her on just how to caress him. His hand had guided hers when needed and she had wrung out such a fiery response from him despite being an innocent. Since then, Sesshoumaru made sure to satisfy her great curiosity further so much so that he was not sure who actually was the teacher and who was the student.

-xox-

After several moments of heavy breathing on his part, Sesshoumaru broke free from her grasp as he switched position and laid Rin onto her back and covered her body with his. They were at eye level and he watched the love that was always evident in her eyes sparkled for him. He pressed his mouth firmly to hers in a tender pledge reminding her of his great need for her, of his need for her happiness and of his need for her love. The kiss changed nuance as he slowly teased her lips open and slid his tongue over her small teeth before sucking her tongue into his own mouth relishing the sweet taste of her. She whimpered against his mouth and reached down to guide his length in between her legs. Sesshoumaru shuddered as she tugged him closer before thrusting completely into that warm wet heat. They broke their kiss as they stared at each other, hearts stopping momentarily at the pleasure the penetration created. Eyes still locked with hers and wordlessly, he stiffened his shoulders as he began to move. Hips rocking slowly against hers. His steady strokes long and deep as he moved in and out of her body. Rin's face tightened convulsively as he reached her center of pleasure and she rose and fell in unison to his movement, her body like a musical instrument being tuned by its master. Sesshoumaru grunted and growled with each measured thrust against her pelvic bone. His claws tightened and squeezed around fragile hips betraying his eagerness but the girl beneath him was too caught up by his movement to feel any pain as she avidly reached for him. Her body never failed to welcome him so ardently. Kami, she encircled him so tightly, creating such glorious resistance every time he withdrew. And as he pushed his way back into her dark warmth, her body beckoned and clamored to suck him back in, anxious for him to fill her again and just as reluctant to let him go.

Gods, she was amazing. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth willing himself to stay with her as long as possible. As it was, her tightness was creating spots in his vision and a dull roaring in his ears. Before too long, he felt her body taunted like a bow string and her nails scored his back as she peaked while her sheath clenched tightly around his length like a wet, hot fist. The sensation was immeasurably sensual to the creature above her. He felt her muscle contracted in intermittent bursts as she squeezed and arched into him. Sesshoumaru's tempo became more uneven, the pumps shorter and more erratic as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while his claws gripped her firm buttocks to hold her still. Rin, still in the aftermath of her glorious end, whispered more loving words but with slightly naughty undertones that the dog demon found himself releasing into her warmth with a howl, his muscles rigid as he rasped for breath.

After their explosive climax, Sesshoumaru noticed her scent had changed like it always did. Their intermingled scent hung heavy around him and he thoroughly enjoyed the mark of his possession. She smelled of him, tasted like him, and filled with his essence. He loved the smell of fresh sex, of Rin. He pressed a swift kiss to her sweaty breast before rising and moving off their bed.

"Now, where are _you_ going, my love?" Rin pouted tiredly but a sated expression was on her face as she observed her lord.

Sesshoumaru paused to gaze out at the outdoors when he opened the windows before he turned back quickly and made his way to seat himself beside her half-prone body.

"Never too far from you, beloved." He vowed, a smile appeared in his eyes while his claws moved gently down her body, lingeringly caressing the still heated skin.

A few moments passed before his eyes suddenly took on a shiny glow, deepening the extraordinary color to a rich golden hue. "Congratulations, my love. We now have a child."

Faster than he could utter the next word, he found himself knocked flat onto his back as Rin launched herself on him while tears of joy fell from wide brown eyes.

_So this is what it felt like to love and to be loved in return._

Sesshoumaru sighed, his contentment blatant, as he tenderly hugged the slender girl and wrapped her tighter in his love.

The End

xOxOxOxOxOx

(A/N: Please forgive me. Unfortunately, in my hands, "my" Sesshoumaru is very gregarious at least to himself and I can't get him to 'shaadduppp' like I want him to… LOL. One of these days, I hope to be able to make Sess pipe down and keep my oneshots to a more manageable drabble.)

As always, please remember to R&R.


End file.
